peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 July 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-07-14 ; Comments * (Nothing Better To Do): I came across this old tape which had part of a John Peel show from (as far as I can find out) 19th March 1980. Only 44 mins sadly (one side of a C90) but well worth a listen to hear Peel in his prime. Quality is pretty good considering (reproduced here in 128kbps). * (Note): 19th March 1980 was when the Pauline Murray session was recorded and 14 July 1980 appears to be the correct broadcast date. Sessions *Pauline Murray #1 Repeat of only session. Recorded 1980-03-19. First broadcast 31 March 1980. No known commercial release. *Bob Marley & The Wailers #1 Repeat. Recorded 1973-05-01. First broadcast 15 May 1973. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 2' begins at start of show. *Bow Wow Wow: C30 C60 C90 Go (7") EMI EMI 5088 *Joy Division: Isolation (album - Closer) Factory FACT 25 *Pauline Murray: Sympathy (session) *Echo & The Bunnymen: Going Up (album - Crocodiles) Korova KODE 1 *Athletico Spizz 80: Red And Black (album - Do A Runner) A&M AMLE 68514 *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Concrete Jungle (session) *Vic Godard & Subway Sect: Stand Back (album - What's The Matter Boy?) Oddball MCF 3070 *Dance: Do Dada (12" - Dance For Your Dinner) Go Go GO GO R003 *Young Lions: To The Surface (12" EP - No News, Strange Rumours) Plurex PLUREX 0013 *'File 1' fades in * Snatch: Shopping For Clothes (12") Fetish FET 004 * Undertones: (She's A) Runaround (album - The Undertones) Sire SRK 6071 * Pauline Murray: Dream Sequence (session) * Cigarettes: Can't Sleep at Night (7") Dead Good DEAD 10 * Joy Division: Atrocity Exhibition (album - Closer) Factory FACT 25 * Fall: How I Wrote 'Elastic Man' (7") Rough Trade RT 048 * Bob Marley & The Wailers: Rastaman (session) * Echo & The Bunnymen: Stars Are Stars (album - Crocodiles) Korova KODE 1 * Prefects: Going Through The Motions (7") Rough Trade RTO40 / Vindaloo UGH.2 * Ranking Joe: She A Show Off (Single) Mandingo * Comsat Angels: Independence Day (7") Polydor 2059 257 * Pauline Murray: Shoot (session) * File 1 fades out * Tuxedo Moon: 19th Nervous Breakdown (Live) (v/a album - Can You Hear Me? Music From The Deaf Club) * Any Trouble: Turning Up The Heat (album - Where Are All The Nice Girls?) Stiff SEEZ 25 * Pink Flamingos: Save It Till Later (split 7" EP with Mike Malignant And The Parasites These Things Are Sent To Try Us) Paramingo PM 001 * Dells: Stay In My Corner * File 2 ends File ;Name *1) John Peel - Show Excerpt 190380.mp3 *2) 1980-07-14 Peel Show DB180.mp3 ;Length * 1) 44.03 * 2) 1:33:35 ;Other *1) Originally shared on the Nothing Better To Do blog. Link added on Peel Newsgroup, December 2008 *2) Created from DB180 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available * http://rapidshare.com/files/83948536/JPS19380.rar * 2) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box